bladeshiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Light
A Specialist Rogue with the know how to break through most encryptions (Except the infamous Experimental Polyweave Code), Dark Light is a mysterious Speedster-class Bladeshifter that's more about setting the field than combat. A master hacker who never leaves a code unbroken, Dark Light has spent most of his free time attempting to figure out the EPC, and explains why he can bypass a lot of high-security firewalls. Wikia Owner: Subnauticatracer Attack: '''94/100 '''Defense: '''53/100 '''Speed: '''99/100 '''Energy: '''84/100 Suit Features * '''Interactive Hacking Interface: Unlike many 'Amateur' hackers, Dark Light can create 3D interfaces that allow him to easily navigate a technological interface. Untouched data is blue, while decrypted data takes on a green outline. This is used many times, even in battle, and what sets Dark Light apart from the amateurs. * Blur Field: '''While it doesn't last very long, the Blur Field allows Dark Light to briefly disappear for a few moments. This is useful if a Hack must be completed incognito, but doesn't really help if long distances must be covered. * '''Disabling Feature: '''If the suit is unable to create a complete hack, Dark Light can lockdown a certain system until they can continue to break the code. This is used a lot during Dark Light's escapades in EPC Cracking Personality Dark Light is very deceptive and clever, using his expertise to his advantage at all times. He is very calculating when the circumstances require it, and is also unafraid to manipulate people to get what he wants, even going so far as to expose Cybernation Officials' dirty secrets who are clearly capable of setting up a manhunt for the hacker. Low Power State Dark Light has yet to be seen in a Low Power State. Advantages and Disadvantages TBA Story '''Chapter 1: Infiltration "So this is the supposed 'Most Advanced Security Firewall On The Planet'. Seems more like dough to me." Dark Light, along with Grim and Black Jack, were deployed by the Rogues to deal with a meddling Cybernation Head Tech. Dark Light had already gotten inside the base and was piecing apart the access codes. "We don't have all day, Hurry up. Dumpkompf..." Black Jack was irritated as said hacker was taking a while to open the doors up. "Shut up, Black Jack." Retorted Grim, their brute forcer. Dark Light, after looking through a few files for the heck of it, finally used the access codes to get Grim and Black Jack in Trivia * Dark Light was based off of Sombra, but with a fair amount of differences. His suit possess a black coloring, and the hacking interfaces of his are green rather than the standard purple of Sombra. Dark Light also does not possess the ability to cloak for extended periods, but can return to a certain point. * Dark Light's first chapter is based off of Infiltration, an Overwatch Short. However, in this version Dark Light encountered an EPC while attempting to set the field, and failed to bypass it, triggering a Code Red alert, rather than the Sombra caused alert in the short. Dark Light recurs in the chapter blocking off exits and evac points. Category:Rogue Category:Speedster